robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Polyminius
It was an ordinary day on roblox. Me and my friends were playing SFOTH. A few minutes later, i was tired so i told my friends I'm gonna leave. Before closing the website, i saw a game called "Polyminius" that seemed intresting to me. The thumbnail is nothing but a black screen, and the creator itself is named "infvo" which seemed weird to me, so i checked his profile. His character looked like an old body type we used to have on roblox. His bio said "I know everything about this wicked world." and he has 1 follower, with the name of "anonymoos222", which seems like a shitty copy of Ananymoos. So further more, i played Polyminius. The game itself is empty and has nothing but a grey baseplate. I saw a statue at the corner with the nametag that says "Who are you?". There was nothing else about the game. After a few minutes of researching the map, i saw him. Infvo joined the game but his name wasn't on the leaderboard. I asked, "What is this? Who are you?" and he didn't even say a single word. After 9 seconds of silence, he said "Young child, why are you questioning me?" and then it turned to a conversation. This is our conversation: pneua (me): I want to know. infvo: Is information what you seek? pneua: yes. infvo: I will give you your answer. But answer this riddle: "I have power, and i make everything here. I also have a place of my own, and people that will not worship me, shall burn. Who am i?" pneua: God. infvo: Wrong. pneua: How am i wrong? infvo: Your answer maybe correct. But i do not give information to people like you. pneua: What is polyminius? Who are you? infvo: Silence. pneua: Who do you think you are? infvo: Well of course, i am the one that is worthy. pneua: Are you? infvo: Yes. Although i may seem stupid, but your acts are even more stupid than me. pneua: Who are you? What am i? After that, i somehow got kicked with a text covering the screen in a red blood color that says "YOU ARE NOT WORTHY. POLYMINIUS SHALL RISE!" I pulled out my computer cable, and plugged it back in. And then, i get a windows blue screen. After a few attempts on trying to get my computer back on, i managed to fix it. My computer files were corrupted and some are deleted and there was one file that wasn't deleted. It was a notepad that has the name "information." Inside it contains a morse code that says this: -.. --- / -.-- --- ..- / ... . . -.- / .. -. ..-. --- .-. -- .- - .. --- -. .-.-.- / .. / .-- --- ..- .-.. -.. / -. --- - / --. .. ...- . / .. - / - --- / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- / --- -. .-.. -.-- / - .... . / --- -. . ... / - .... .- - / .- .-. . / .-- --- .-. - .... -.-- / .- .-. . / .- -... .-.. . / - --- / --. . - / .. - .-.-.- / -.-- --- ..- .-. / .-.. .. ..-. . / .. ... / .--- ..- ... - / - .... . / - .. .--. / --- ..-. / - .... . / .. -.-. . -... . .-. --. / .- -. -.. / -.-- . - / - .... . .-. . / .. ... / ... - .. .-.. .-.. / -- --- .-. . / - --- / -.-. --- -- . .-.-.- / -.-- --- ..- / .- .-. . / ... --- / .- .-. .-. --- --. .- -. - / .- -. -.. / -.. ..- -- -... / - .... .- - / -.-- --- ..- / .-- .- -. - / - --- / -.- -. --- .-- / . ...- . .-. -.-- - .... .. -. --. / .- -... --- ..- - / - .... .. ... / .-- --- .-. .-.. -.. --..-- / ... --- / -.-- --- ..- / --.- ..- . ... - .. --- -. / - .... . / --- -. . .-.-.- / -.-- --- ..- / .- .-. . / .-.. .. -.- . / .- / .--. . .-. ... --- -. --..-- / - .-. -.-- .. -. --. / - --- / ... . . / .-- .... .- - ... / -... . .... .. -. -.. / .- / -.. --- --- .-. / - .... .-. --- ..- --. .... / .- / -.- . -.-- .... --- .-.. . --..-- / -.-- . - / -.-- --- ..- / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -.. --- / .- -. -.-- - .... .. -. --. / - --- / -- .- -.- . / .. - / .-.. .- .-. --. . .-. .-.-.- / - .... .. ... / .. ... / .--- ..- ... - / - .... . / ..-. .. .-. ... - / .--. .. . -.-. . / --- ..-. / - .... . / .--. ..- --.. --.. .-.. . --..-- / .- -. -.. / -.-- . - / - .... . .-. . / .. ... / -- --- .-. . / - --- / -.-. --- -- . .-.-.- I was terrified, and yet i will do anything to solve this mystery and know what Polyminius is. Hello random person reading this pasta! I hope you like it and please rate it in the comments below.